


драбблы

by izumrudishe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Generation Kill, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst and Humor, Crossover, M/M, Marine Corps, Military, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>всякие драбблы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> подарочный драббл по Generation Kill Бдэд\Нейт

\- Ты что, какой-нибудь гомо-хиппи? Что за черт? – стоило Рэю увидеть на горизонте Сиксту, как вокруг запахло неприятностями. Ими воняло так, будто весь взвод решил разом снять сапоги. – Моряк, почему у тебя футболка не по уставу?

Ну вот, началось. Вот же хрен собачий!

\- Сержант-майор, мои морпехи работали над машиной все утро… - начал было Брэд, но если Сикста решил придраться, остановить его могла только пуля снайпера.

\- Он не будет таскаться по палубе с подолом навыпуск! – продолжил тот, - Вы что, дисциплинарное взыскание захотели, уроды?

Этот козел вечно к чему-нибудь придирался, гребаный дебил.

\- Нет, сержант-майор, – терпеливо отчеканил Колберт, который был готов согласиться на что угодно, только бы этот старый придурок наконец перестал раскидывать свои слюни по периметру и свалил от них подальше, – капрал Персон, по прямому приказанию самого командира батальона, вам следует выполнять все действия в лагере, одетым по уставу.

\- Да, сэр! – Персон насупился и начал с показательным смирением заправлять футболку.

\- Не дразни его, - начал Брэд. Как только Сикста скрылся в палатке, Рэй вытащил футболку обратно и показал в сторону сержант-майора мультиязыковую комбинацию из трех пальцев.

\- Папочка, - жалобно начал Рэй, - но это же, блядь, тупизм какой-то!

\- Папочка?!

\- Это он к тебе обращается, - рассмеялся Нейт, останавливаясь у хамви, - капрал, я не хочу слышать подобных отзывов в адрес командного состава отделения.

\- Да, мамочка.. то есть, сэр! Да, сэр!

Теперь уже Брэд откровенно заржал, видя, как их лейтенант в шоке пытается подобрать слова для достойного ответа.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> подарочный драббл по Generation Kill Брэд\Нейт

\- Морпехи обходятся, - говорит Фик, а потом приносит Брэду трофейную смазку для пулемета.

\- Капрал, я не хочу слушать о том, какие прозвища вы даете офицерам роты снабжения, даже в том случае, если они зажали вам сигареты, - продолжает он, а вечером передает Колберту початую пачку дешевых сигарет в мягкой упаковке. Да, они воняют, как какой-нибудь местный хэш, но все лучше, чем это жевательное дерьмо, кроме того,Рэй, кажется, за все время с начала кампании по-настоящему доволен жизнью.

Самое удивительное, думает Колберт, для него это совершенно естественно. Заботиться о своих людях.

Брэду неспокойно. Он прекрасно знает, что такое "армейский долбоебизм", но ему не приходится каждый день сталкиваться с очковредительством офицеров. Его философия проста - следовать полученным приказам.

Именно поэтому, Колберту так тяжело видеть попытки Нейта уравновесить ситуацию. И именно поэтому Нейт огребает неприятностей. Так случается всегда: тупые мудаки вроде Капитана Америки получают медали и большие пенсии, а по-настоящему хорошие командиры - только увольнение в запас.

Возможно, дело было в том, что он слишком долго не спал. Или перегрелся на солнце. Или переборщил с кофе.

Или услышал как какой-то придурок из Альфы бегал по подразделению и называл лейтенанта Фика трусом. Или...

В конечном итоге, не имеет большого значения, какие именно обстоятельства приводят Брэда к месту караула посреди ночи.

В конечном итоге, важно именно то, что Нейт не посылает его, как послал Эсперу, не кричит советуя проваливать ко всем чертям.

На самом деле, в этой дыре вообще ничего не имеет значения. Кроме ночной тишины и такого, мать его, звездного неба над головой.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для Кейси кроссовер с сериалом Generation Kill: >> Стайлз решил доказать себе, что не лыком шит и вместо колледжа пошел в армию.

\- Да ты, мать твою, настоящий псих! - сказал капрал "называй-меня-просто-дядюшка-Рэй-Рэй-парень-мы-подружимся" Персон, хлопая его по плечу.

Стайлз, конечно, немало удивился такому повороту. Как говорится, спасибо, но нет, спасибо - одного пизданутого на голову дядюшки ему было вполне достаточно. Да и не настолько Персон старше. Хотя Рэй ему очень понравился еще на рекрутинге в школе. Он и тот огромный мрачноватый викинг, больше похожий на какого-то скандинавского бога. Сержант Колберт. Брови у того, конечно, были не такие внушительные, да и мимика, по сравнению с некоторыми хмурыми оборотнями была богаче, но неутешительное сходство явно на лицо.

Стайлзу пора было серьезно задуматься о своих жизненных приоритетах - где-то он явно повернул не туда.

Когда в их школу пришли рекруты, и всех учеников собрали в спортзале, он не особо рассчитывал на что-то интересное, но либо так - либо на пытку к Харрису, так что выбор был очевиден.

Каждый на все лады расхваливал свои виды вооруженных сил, призывая прийти именно в сухопутные войска/военно-воздушные силы/военно-морские силы и, простигосспади, береговую охрану (нужное подчеркнуть). Они обещали им кучу бонусов, возможность увидеть мир и прочую хренотень, и все было так нудно и муторно, что впору было задуматься об органическом синтезе и по-тихому свалить, когда вышли Колберт и Персон.

Стайлз прекрасно помнил тот момент: сержант Колберт бросил на них раздраженный взгляд и сказал, что среди морских пехотинцев, настоящих дьявольских псов, таким сосункам делать совершенно нечего. Сказал, что они не только не смогут пройти учебку, но, скорее всего, загнутся еще на начальных отборочных занятиях.

Потом из-за его спины выпрыгнул большеглазый капрал, радостно обозвав их маленькими избалованными любителями деревьев (Стайлз явно слышал, что вместо "избалованные" там прозвучало другое слово, но Колберт вовремя заткнул рот своему сослуживцу), которые никогда не смогут стать настоящими морскими пехотинцами.

Стайлз, конечно, повидал немало крутых парней, он, черт возьми, общается с Хейлом на ежедневной основе, а его кожанка и тачка могут стоять в словаре рядом с определением слова "крутость". Поэтому его сложно было впечатлить каменным лицом и малоподвижными бровями.

Честно говоря, он винил во всем врожденное чувство противоречия и тяжелые психологические травмы, которые испытал за последние пару лет. Все-таки пытки в подвале Аржентов и общение с сумасшедшим дядюшкой Питером оставили свой след на его ментальном здоровье.

Может быть, именно поэтому, когда измаявшимся и заскучавшим студентам разрешили, наконец, разойтись, он несмело подошел к высокому сержанту и, заикаясь под удивленным взглядом Персона (вот уж у кого "говорящие брови"), попросил себе экземпляр буклета.

Может быть, именно поэтому, практически через год, сразу после выпускного, который обернулся очередной кровавой бойней, он раскопал под грудой распечаток, которые валялись на столе, тот самый выцветший листок.  
И может быть, именно поэтому, в очередной раз перебинтовывая ребра, разглядывая новые синяки и старые, уже зажившие шрамы, он понял, что терять ему уже нечего.

В конце концов, чем его могла напугать армия после общения с оборотнями?  
Разве что, военными-оборотнями, но развивать эту мысль ему совершенно не хотелось.

***

\- Подожди! Куда ты меня уводишь?! Ты что, хочешь оставить нашего мальчика с этим типом?!

Предрассветным утром крики Персона на стоянке звучали особенно оглушительно, Брэд только глаза закатил, оттаскивая нерадивого капрала подальше. Они только вернулись, и единственное, чего хотелось Брэду - это передать капрала с рук на руки Доку и вернуться домой, где его уже давно ждали.

\- Персон, завали лицо, - устало сказал он, затыкая Рэю рот, от его криков уже начинала болеть голова. - Наш мальчик прекрасно умеет обращаться с винтовкой и может за себя постоять.

\- Оооо, Брэдли, я всегда знал, что внутри твоего черствого еврейского лба, где-то глубоко-глубоко скрываются настоящие эмоции.

Колберт чертыхнулся, и посильнее перехвалил Рэя поперек талии, оттаскивая его еще дальше от Стайлза и того небритого, уголовника, который явился его встречать. Не то, чтобы он волновался, но справки об этом типе все-таки стоило навести. Конечно, Брэд прекрасно знал, что отец Стилински был шерифом, мало того, он сам не раз видел, как его рядовой не теряется в опасных ситуациях и всегда сохраняет холодный ум. У него было четыре месяца в пустыне, чтобы в этом убедиться. Но что-то в том, как этот парень в черной кожанке смотрел на Стайлза, Брэда сильно нервировало. Будто он хочет разорвать его на куски.

Конечно, Колберт должен был предугадать, что ничто в мире не встанет между Рэем и его новоприобретенным материнским инстинктом.

\- Эй, ты... - Персон сумел-таки вырваться и поскакал в сторону черного шевроле, сбивая всех на своем пути. - Что ты де...

Колберт прикрыл глаза рукой, и, проклиная всех на свете, повернулся, чтобы отвесить Персону хорошего пинка, но тот, застыл, как громом пораженный.

\- Слушай, тут же дети, - если бы Брэд знал своего капрала чуть хуже, он бы подумал, что тот смутился. - Стилински, мелкий ты бесстыдник! Снимите номер! Я тебя не так воспитывал!

\- Ты его, глупая деревенщина, вообще не воспитывал, - мрачно резюмировал Брэд. - Пойдем уже, оставь их в покое.

Его, в конце концов, давно дома ждут.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для Безумная Сумасшедшая: >> стерек, штамп мультифандома, все знают, что Дерек влюблен в Стайлза, кроме Стайлза  
> 

Все знают, что Дерек влюблен в Стайлза.

Все, кроме объекта этой непонятной никому влюбленности, конечно же.

Поэтому когда Стилински возвращается из колледжа на Рождество, насквозь пропахший незнакомым, приторным запахом, стая, предчувствуя грядущую драму единым порывом спешно ретируется из дома.

– Удачи, Бенмэн. – Эрика торопливо обнимает застывшего на ступеньках Стайза. За ней невозмутимо следует Бойд, его плечи подозрительно трясутся.

– Что? Вы куда? Я же только приехал!

– Я была очень рада увидеться, дорогой. – Лидия целует его в щеку, и садится в припаркованную рядом красную тойоту.

– Да что случилось-то? – Не выдерживает он, бросая на пол рюкзак, забитый всякими мелкими подарками для стаи. – Скотт?

– Прости друг, – говорит Маккол, и его скошенная челюсть в этот раз выглядит как-то особенно странно, – в этом я тебе не помощник.

Когда Айзек убегает, даже не удосужившись придумать оправдание, и Стайлз окончательно убеждается в том, что по дороге домой, очевидно, проехал через какой-нибудь пространственно-временной портал, и оказался во вселенной, где все его друзья такие же, как обычно, только злые.

Тем страннее кажется ему поведение Дерека, который просто разворачивается и уходит в дом, при этом выражение лица у него такое, будто Стайлз извалялся в волшебной пыльце и теперь бегает по периметру, орошая окрестности аконитом.

– Ладно, чувак, – проворчал Стилински себе под нос, – в эту игру можно поиграть и вдвоем!

В конце концов, ему самому надоела эта неопределенность: кто-то просто обязан натянуть до ушей штанцы отважного супергероя и сделать решающий шаг!

Стайлз – не дурак, чего бы там про него не думали. Зря он что ли весь вчерашний день обнимался с Мэддаком – своим совершенно гетеросексуальным соседом по комнате?

Нет уж, Санта, Стайлз Стилински был очень хорошим мальчиком весь год и давно уже выбрал себе подарок на Рождество.

И желательно в красивой паковке.

Хотя нет, можно и не упаковывать, Дерек и так смотрится отлично.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для котика Big_Fish, которая болеюшка *.*  
> Щит-ау, престерек хД

\- Объект Дерек Хэйл, - начал Фил Клоусон, привлекая внимание стажеров, - класс оборотни.

Свет в зале потух, на экранах появилось изображение следующей цели: снимки были сделаны с разных ракурсов, некоторые четкие, другие будто в движении. Изображение дополнялось текстовыми деталями и другими необходимыми подробностями, которые были продублированы на планшете каждого из агентов.

\- Чуваааааак, - протянул Стайлз, практически застыв с открытым в удивлении ртом, - так вот почему он всегда был такой странный!

В этом году Щ.И.Т. был благословлен новым потоком стажеров, среди которых был и младший Стилински. Как будто организация уже оправилась от Ника Фьюри и Стилински-старшего. 

Личное дело Стайлза долго лежало у него на столе – блестящие показатели и прошлые заслуги отца за успешную работу с Тони Старком – у Щ.И.Т.а просто не было выхода, кроме как принять его.

\- Расположение Бикон Хилз, северная Калифорния. Практически вся стая была уничтожена во время пожара порядка шести лет назад, - терпеливо продолжил агент, передавая Стилински папку с данными его первого полевого задания. - Ваша задача привлечь объекта к сотрудничеству. И, мистер Стилински, пожалуйста, перестаньте называть меня чуваком. 

Стайлз захлопнул рот и опустил глаза. 

\- Да, сэр, - покорно ответил он. Но стоило Клоусону отвернуться к экрану, как Стайлз за его спиной состроил какую-то гримасу и не слишком тихо прошептал «чувааааак» в сторону стажера Мартин.

За что ему такое наказание после проекта «Мстители»?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для Кейси >> Дом: Я напишу, как наши персонажи живут вместе. Айзек | Стая

Айзеку страшно и немного неловко.

Он стесняется и шмыгает носом, чувствуя, как предательский румянец ползет вверх по шее и совсем скоро доберется до самых кончиков ушей.

Будто бы, несмотря на все свои бонусы в виде грации, силы и выносливости, он снова оказался в средней школе, будто собственная кожа немного жмет, вот-вот разойдется по швам.

Будто бы и не было в нем никогда уверенности последних лет, уверенности беты, у которого есть своя стая. Семья, которой ему так не хватало.

Айзеку страшно и немного неловко. Он стоит на пороге большого дома, который давно уже называет своим. Он различает знакомый стук нескольких сердец, который всегда придавал ему уверенности, и медленно выдыхает.

Есть привычки, с которыми сложно бороться, и воспоминания, которые ему никогда не забыть.

Поэтому он еще несколько секунд позволяет себе потоптаться у двери, прежде чем нырнуть в знакомое тепло, навстречу многочисленным поздравлениям и объятиям, которые вот-вот обрушатся на него со всех сторон.

Айзек улыбается, чувствуя запах фирменного Деньрождественского Ты-Будешь-Умолять-Меня-О-Кусочке-Джексон Пирога Эрики и открывает дверь.

Он создает себе новые привычки и воспоминания.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> потому что я пишу только для Кейси х)))  
> Праздник: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе встречают праздник. Лидия | Стайлз

Если бы год назад Стайлзу кто-нибудь рассказал, что он проведет день рождения наедине с Лидией Мартин, он бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо.

Рассмеялся, а потом побежал бы за солью.

Потому что в бестиарии Аржентов нет ничего об одержимых злыми духами, и впитывать мудрость поколений теперь остается только из СПН’а.

Казалось бы, вот оно, мечта становится реальностью на три-два-один, день рождения Женщины Его Мечты, Самой Прекрасной из ныне живущих, они пьют какое-то страшно дорогое и тошнотворно кислое вино, которое прислала миссис Мартин, а Джексон уехал в Лондон и возвращаться в ближайшее время не планировал.

— Мы всегда можем заказать пиццу и посмотреть СПН?

— Спасибо, Стилински, как-будто своего собственного демона перекрестков на прошлой неделе нам было недостаточно.

Он обнимает Лидию за плечи, позволяя ей спрятать заплаканное лицо, и понимает, что его сердце переполняет любовь – она всегда будет Женщиной его мечты, Самой Прекрасной из ныне живущих. Но при виде нее, внутри него ничего не трепещет. 

Эта любовь оказалась совсем не тем, что он себе представлял. Но как раз тем, что, как оказалось, необходимо им обоим.

— Может Игру Престолов? — снова пытается он.

— Вау, — хмыкает Лидия, — самый лучший день рождения.

И может быть это не совсем правда, но никто другой не увидит, как великолепная Лидия Мартин пытается оторвать тянущийся сыр, с ног до головы измазавшись в томатной пасте, пока они делают ставки на то, как очередной любимый герой с особой жестокостью погибает на экране .


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Кейси на заявку: Я напишу, как у наших персонажей начинается роман. Шериф.

Джон Стилински никогда не сможет забыть тот день, когда впервые встретил свою жену.

Он помнил все до мельчайших подробностей, будто это было только вчера: она стояла в ярком летнем платье, и он, тогда еще обычный помощник, заикаясь, пытался побороть смущение, чтобы принять ее обращение.

Джон никода не сможет забыть, как поднял взгляд и увидел ее ослепительную улыбку, он влюбился с первого взгляда. Хотя если бы не его, тогда еще будущая жена, он вряд ли набрался бы смелости пригласить ее на свидание. Вместе они прожили двадцать замечательных лет, и теперь, отголоски ее звонкого смеха он слышал от Стайлза.

Поэтому, когда Дерек Хейл, его новый помощник, который перевелся из Нью-Йорка всего пару недель назад, вдруг замер, выронив из рук документы. Джон поднял взгляд, ожидая увидеть смешливую девушку, в каком-нибудь ярком платье и с солнечной улыбкой.

Чего он не ожидал, так это увидеть собственного сына, только что вошедшего в двери участка, чтобы доставить ему порцию «и полезно, и вкусно, пап, тебе надо есть больше зеленых овощей» еды на обед.

Джон, конечно, хлебнул не мало, пока выращивал Стайлза. Ему нравилось считать, что сын держал его в форме ни чуть не хуже, чем какие-нибудь запутанные преступления, которых в Бикон-хиллз в последнее время почти не случалось. Возможно, он даже расскажет Дереку парочку полезных секретов из собственноручно написанной памятки по управлению сыном «Версия два, исправленная и дополненная».

Но не раньше, мстительно решил он, собирая разбросанные листы, чем во всю насладится ролью начальника-и-отца, на всякий случай припугнув своего помощника пистолетом.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для некомпас на заявку: Дерек и Питер, день рождения

\- Ты просто карикатура на самого себя, – с укором замечает Питер, - смотреть противно.

Он сидит на диване в их старой квартире в Нью-Йорке. На том же самом месте, где когда-то очень давно любила засыпать Лора, уютно свернувшись у самого подлокотника.

\- Если хочешь, я могу выколоть тебе глаза, - любезно предлагает Дерек. Он уже не боится поворачиваться к Питеру спиной, хотя дело тут, конечно, совсем не в доверии. Просто ему уже давно нечего терять.

\- Мучает ностальгия? Мне кажется, ты слегка преувеличиваешь, считая меня квинтэссенцией зла. - Питер смотрит на него так пристально, что Дереку хочется отвернуться, не смотреть в его глаза, действительно выжечь их. Дерек почему-то совершенно точно знает, что смог бы.

На самом деле да, дядюшка не так уж и далек от истины. В десять лет Дерек считал его героем и образцом для подражания. В пятнадцать лучшим другом и доверенным хранителем самых заветных тайн. Сегодня ему исполнилось двадцать семь, и Питер - его оживший кошмар.

\- Я убил тебя однажды. Ничто не помешает мне сделать это снова, - практически шипит Дерек, но Питер все равно слышит.

\- И ты останешься совершенно один. - парирует дядя. Безошибочно бьет точно в цель, единственное, что не изменилось с годами. В десять это вызывало смех, в пятнадцать - восхищение. Сегодня Дереку исполнилось двадцать семь, и это вселяет ужас.

\- С днем рождения, племянничек.

Питер неслышно выходит из комнаты, будто призрак. Один из многих, что его окружают.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Кейси по заявке: выпивка, я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе пьют. Дэнни.

\- И тут, представляешь, - торжественно заканчивает Стайлз, как фокусник, который только что достал под восторженные ахи публики кролика из шляпы, и делает большой глоток виски, - я понимаю, что его брови просто исчезли.

\- Ты шутишь! - удивляется Дэнни, отбирая у него бутылку.

Очевидно, в новой вселенной Стайлза Стилински допустимы не только оборотни, кицуне и вороны. Но еще драконы и Дэнни Махилани в качестве друга. И то, что последнее удивляет Стайлза больше всего, многое говорит о его несколько неправильных приоритетах.

Они лежат на поляне посреди леса, который никогда уже не будет казаться Стайлзу безопасным, слишком много смертей произошло в обманчивой тишине деревьев. Слишком многие из них он снова и снова видел во сне.

Они лежат под небом, наблюдая устремляющиеся ввысь кроны сосен, как когда-то со Скоттом. Только сейчас рядом с ним Дэнни, который, в отличии от некоторых тру-альф, может разделить с ним не только радости сильного алкоголя, но и последующее похмелье. А вообще, какая к черту разница? Оборотни, люди, охотники, драконы, в его крови слишком много виски, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Другое дело брови.

\- Да, брови - это важно, - расслабленно подтверждает Дэнии, ведь Стайлз уже пьян ровно настолько, чтобы начать размышлять вслух.

\- Ты только подумай, чувак, они просто исчезли. Испарились. Может уползли?

\- Уползли. - ржет Дэнни и роняет бутылку. От улыбки у него на щеках появляются очень красивые ямочки. Они напоминают Стайлзу об Эллисон.

Он рад, что Дэнни, впервые после смерти Итана, может снова смеяться.

\- Так что, вы победили настоящего дракона?

\- Ага, доставка прямиком из страшной сказки. - вздыхает Стайлз. Сейчас ему особенно сильно не хватает Дерека.

Каждый из них запивает свое горе. Оно кажется реальнее, чем какие-то там драконы.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для .Shu,   
> >> Травма: Я напишу, как ваш или мой персонаж переживает какую-либо травму.  
> Я наконец-то до тебя дошла хд Надеюсь порезы считаются за травмы (:

— Не так уж это и много крови, — сипло говорит Стайлз, и то, как сильно ему страшно слышно даже по голосу. Он дышит тяжело, его пульс частит, лоб покрыт испариной.

Дерек слышит липкий запах ужаса и отстранено думает, не станет ли это началом панической атаки. Нож в руках лежит уверенно-тяжело, ведовское серебро жжет кожу, но он не чувствует боли, только отсчитывает секунды беспокойными ударами сердца и рваными вздохами. Сжимает руку с зажатым ножом руку до белизны. Кажется еще немного, и дурное стайлзово сердце не выдержит – так одурело гонит кровь по венам, перенасыщая мозг кислородом: еще чуть-чуть и панической атаки и правда не избежать.

— Давай уже, просто покончи с этим, — шепчет он, и Дерек уверенно делает первый надрез: в нос ударяет медью и солью. Стайлз ошалело смотрит на кровь, по-детски распахнув глаза, и на лице у него одновременно растерянность и обида. Делая второй, Дерек уже не смотрит на его лицо, только сосредоточенно собирает стремительно остывающую кровь. После третьего Стайлз теряет сознание и едва не падает на затхлый земляной пол, не успей Дерек его подхватить.

По-хорошему, они друг другу чужие люди. Незнакомцы, вынужденные взаимодействовать под гнетом обстоятельств. Сверхъестественных и социальных. Но единственное, что он сейчас слышит - звук степенно замедляющегося чужого сердцебиения. И если кровь Стайлза ничем не отличается от любой другой, почему у Дерека от страха немеют пальцы и предательски дрожит в руке мачете, прежде чем, сделав последний четвертый надрез, упасть на землю с глухим звуком. Ровно столько чужой человеческой крови в ведьмовской чаше, будто фунт плоти за оплату долга.

Осторожно вытирая испарину, прислушиваясь к размеренным ударам сильного сердца, Дерек считает время собственными сухими выдохами. Он больше никогда не позволит Стайлзу платить по его счетам.


End file.
